Vagabondages I
by Aelane
Summary: pouilleux pouillages ou série d'OS & drabbles sur des anime/BD/manga plus ou moins obscurs : mushishi, garfield, achille talon, innocent venus, etc.
1. Mushishi : La Collection

**Titre** : La collection  
Auteur : Aélane

**Fandom** : _Mushishi_ (littéralement : le Maître des Mushi)

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de _Mushishi_ sont la création de la mangaka Yuri Urushibara, l'anime qui en est issu appartient au Studio Artland et mille merci à ANBU pour m'avoir permis de découvrir cette série aussi originale qu'ensorcelante !

**Genre** : fantastique/merveilleux/conte, étude de caractère, romance triste  
**Rating/Avertissements** : PG-13 et présence de SLASH + SPOILERS sur le personnage d'Adashino (à partir du « Marais vagabond », épisode 5 de l'anime)

Résumé : comment Adashino en vint à faire sa collection et ce qu'il en advint…  
**Note** : écrit à la demande, sur un couple et sur un thème ("dernier") de Drakys.

&&&

&

La famille d'Adashino était si fière d'être médecin de père en fils depuis aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souvienne qu'il commença vite à trotter avec révérence derrière le vaste dos paternel, serrant dans ses petits bras instruments, potions ou herbes parfumées. Toutefois, lorsque sa petite voisine se mit à hurler que son ombre la griffait, il apprit qu'il y avait des cas où la puissance de leur art n'avait pas la moindre efficace.

Désemparé, caché derrière le ginkgo de la cour, il vit son père recevoir à contrecoeur une étrangère au chevet de Kira où brûlaient tellement de lumières qu'on s'y croyait à toute heure midi. Il passa la nuit à épier la femme par un défaut de la cloison. Elle ne fit que tirer sur sa pipe, enfumant peu à peu le cocon de moustiquaires où elle avait enfermé son amie. À l'aube, terrorisé, il les vit disparaître dans un brouillard plus blanc que les cheveux de l'inconnue. Il courut chercher son père qui, fort fâché, lui expliqua que son amie avait été touchée par un monde dangereux, un monde d'esprits animaux, ni bêtes ni plantes, les Mushi, un monde qui n'était pas le leur, un monde que seule connaissait la sorcière.

Le lendemain, le médecin lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir de sa chambre : son amie était sauvée. Kira n'avait plus d'ombre mais souriait d'un air béat, et Adashino ne pensait qu'à oser questionner la Mushishi qui remballait silencieusement ses affaires. Lorsqu'il la vit refuser de se faire payer autrement qu'en nature, il trouva cela injuste. Son père s'était fait payer, alors qu'il n'avait su guérir. Il fila rassembler ses quelques piécettes, la rattrapant à une lieue du village. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une pierre de lune en échange, pourtant ses yeux en brillaient encore un mois plus tard.

Sa collection était loin d'être négligeable lorsque, médecin installé, il rencontra pour la première fois Ginko, invitant l'homme aux semelles de vent sous son toit, comme tous les autres avant lui. Il avait escompté une histoire, un objet, pouvoir toucher un peu du doigt ce monde surnaturel qui lui restait invisible. Il n'avait pas prévu de finir par toucher le Mushishi lui-même, encore moins d'être payé en retour.

Sa collection devient impressionnante. Il en oublia l'origine. Elle faisait parler Ginko avec animation. Elle l'amusait. Elle ramenait auprès de lui celui qui relevait d'un monde auquel lui n'appartiendrait jamais. Il ne lui demandait plus rien d'autre.

Ginko n'avait pas été le premier, mais Adashino savait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, allongé sur le futon, qu'il serait le dernier. La dernière pièce de sa collection, la plus éphémère, la plus aimée.

FIN.


	2. Garfield et la pâtée à la citrouille

**Titre** : Garfield et la maudite pâtée à la citrouille d'Halloween  
_Auteur_ : Aélane

**Fandom **: _Garfield  
_Disclaimer : ce chat paresseux et les autres appartiennent à leur papa, M. Jim Davis ; la légende que j'utilise ici est du domaine public, mais sans M. S. King et son _Pet Semetary_ je ne l'aurais pas connue à l'âge tendre où je lisais aussi _Garfield_ ;p

**Rating/Genre** : PG – humour/horreur/fantastique – POV en première personne

**Note** : Zazaone n'aurait pas dû me mettre au défi d'écrire un Garfield angst avec comme thème imposé, thème de saison, la pâtée à la citrouille... Blâmez-la tous en cœur ;p !

.&&&.

.&.

Je plantai résolument mes griffes sous les ongles de mon esclave, tentant de réveiller sa conscience lobotomisée par le Doc' : « Dis-moi qu'on repart d'ici dans l'heure, Jon. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux sans hurler cinq secondes et répète-le moi. »

Je savais que sa compulsion au triage de chaussettes était un reste de son endoctrinement des samedi soirs où leur famille se retrouvait tous accroupis autour de la machine pour guetter le passage de la chaussette rouge jusqu'à ce que leurs neurones se liquéfient. Mais il avait réussi à y échapper jadis.

Il y avait toujours l'espoir que mon bon et brave serviteur soit encore là, quelque part ! Si seulement le chien le plus bête du monde, ce pléonasme baveux, n'avait pas fait l'erreur de le laisser aller, seul, avec le Doc' dans l'arrière-cuisine tandis que la mémé nous alléchait avec une pâtée maudite que, mû par mon instinct, hautement supérieur au sien comme à celui des humains, j'avais recrachée aussitôt !! Quelle secte dégénérée faisait manger de la citrouille à un chat à la aussi belle fourrure orange que la mienne, un soir d'Halloween ?? Sale dégénéré de chien ! Peu m'importe que tu te tordes à présent sur le carrelage : tout est de ta faute !

Car j'arrivai trop tard. Jon ne sut que me répéter d'un air béat : « C'est bien, Garfield, c'est bien mon chat, tout est bien. Les recettes de Mémé m'ont toujours fait maigrir moi aussi. C'est grâce à elle que je peux étaler ce corps mince que Liz adore... » Mou. Tout mou, ce corps que je griffai éperdument. Que lui avait-on fait à manger à lui ? Mon esclave avait atteint le stade final de sa métamorphose en mollusque ! Il avait eu beau fuir en ville, c'était toujours un des leurs !

Quand Jon, un lundi, annonça tout seul à la cantonade que nous n'irions pas une semaine à Noël à la Ferme mais pour le week-end d'Halloween, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était un piège.

« Beim, frangin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce chat ? C'est d'la citrouille au fumier naturel. P'pa l'en fait toujours pousser dans l'vieux champs. C'lui où on jouait, t'rappelles ? Les vieux y disaient qu'y fallait y enterrer nos t'chiotes bêtes qu'y avaient crevé à Halloween, comme Lapinou. Parce que ça les faisait revenir des fois. On n'avait réussi qu'à engraisser les citrouilles.  
– J'avais oublié... Non, Minou n'était-il pas revenu, une fois ? Tout orange.  
– L'avait mangé trop d'citrouille puis l'était trop gras, comme ton chat. L'avait juste cuvé puis gratté la terre. Des histoires de vieux tout ça, mais la mémé, elle sait ce qu'elle fait avec ses pâtées... L'a plus jamais été lourd l'Minou. »

C'était la fin ! Pitié Jon, sors de ta transe, tu me trouveras dans la voiture sous mon panier, panier que tu n'as toujours pas descendu : c'était un signe ! Souviens-toi ! Tu avais eu une intuition. Une ! Une seule ! Tu les connais pourtant ! Ne les laisse pas me faire ça, promets de leur livrer Nermal ! Réveille-toi !

« Réveille-toi, Garfield c'est Lundi !  
– Lundi ? Hourra ! C'était un rêve ?! Je ne dirais plus jamais que je hais les…  
– Ce soir, nous partons voir M'ma et P'pa, faut qu'tu sois en forme ! Ils m'ont dit au téléphone avoir fait une pâtée spéciale rien que pour toi. Alors c'est qui le chat le plus heureux du m…  
– … Ahhhhhhhh !!! »

FIN.  



	3. Achille Talon et les cris de l'être bête

**Auteur** : Aélane  
**Titre** : Achille Talon et les cris turambulents de l'être bête.

**Fandom** : _Achille Talon_  
_Disclaimer_ : Greg est le regretté créateur de l'univers du Chichille, calembours et contrepétries y compris ; puisse-t-il me pardonner depuis l'au-delà cette pâle imitation de son génie.

**Rating** : PG  
**Genre **: pastiche/humour

**Remarque **: drabble écrite pour Ylg qui souhaitait un texte parlant de Lefuneste et de facteurs.

&

-&.

Lefuneste,

Croyez bien, cher voisin et néanmoins cuistre béotien, que mon cœur saigne à l'idée de recouvrir ces feuillets de sigles à l'usage d'un cromagnonesque pantin tel que vous, car, au rythme où vont les choses administratives qui requièrent la mise en conformité de toute plainte en trois exemplaires sans oublier la fiche rose d'usage, l'on vous imputera tantôt la disparition de ce merveilleux habitat tropical qui vit éclore vos ancêtres simiesques, ce que je ne vous souhaite point, tout profondément ulcéré par votre nouveau passe-temps que je fusse par ailleurs : je ne suis pas sans savoir que les canicules ne vous emballent guère… Vous les redoutez même, si l'on peut en croire vos habituelles mines effarouchées devant votre jardin d'avortonien, qui, je me permets de vous le signaler, souffre cruellement de votre soudain intérêt des plus douteux pour cette bête chardassautesque qui envisage comme une deuxième proie de choix les mollets de cet honorable fonctionnaire dont la ponctualité n'a d'égale que la couardise.

Or, si j'attends avec une patience éprouvée ce timbre à l'édition aussi rare que la monnaie sur l'archipel Zansunron, de sinistre mémoire s'il en fut, qui n'a pu pour l'heure m'être livré comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, il est du droit citoyen de tout un chacun de recevoir un paquet non déchiqueté ou jeté nuitamment de manière fort cavalière par-dessus la haie dans l'herbe humide redoutée des cellophanes.

Ceci est la pénible demande de conciliation de voisinage à laquelle j'ai dû souscrire pour que ces politicards ignares accordent à votre domicile une visite de courtoisie dont votre animal de compagnie ne devrait point réchapper, même si, à défaut de la vôtre, il vous sera toujours possible de naturaliser sa tête dans un bocal, crocs y compris, m'a-t-on assuré à la fourrière.

Veuillez croire, cher voisin-par-la-force-des-choses, en l'expression de ma plus profonde compassion quant à la perte atroce qui vous frappera bientôt,

Votre voisin et néanmoins citoyen modèle,

Achille Talon.

FIN.


	4. InnocentVenus : Gloria Mundi

**Auteur **: Aélane  
**Titre **: _Sic transit gloria mundi_

**Fandom **: _Innocent Venus_  
_Disclaimer _: l'univers comme les personnages sont l'entière création du studio _Brains Base_ (production : Bandai Visual, diffusion japonaise : Wowow, droits occidentaux : ADV Film), ce texte les leur emprunte momentanément dans le seul but de distraire un instant d'autres fans.

**Rating/****Genre **: PG-13 - constitution de troupe / pov "extérieur" / pré-série  
Avertissement : ce texte contient des allusions à du slash (Jin Tsurasawa / Jo Katsuragi) ainsi qu'à du het (Shiba Toraji / Renee Vikro)

**Remarques **:  
- écrit pour Hani-kun qui souhaitait avoir un point de vue antérieur au début de la série, celui d'un membre de Phantom sur la relation Jin/Jo, sur la grandeur/déchéance de Phantom et sur la(les) mission(s) de Phantom.  
- j'utilise les noms officiels : "Renee" pour la Vice-Commandante de Phantom, "Lévinas" pour la classe des laissez-pour-compte ainsi que "Qing Lang" pour le membre de Phantom d'origine chinoise et tireur de cartes à ses heures perdues.  
- merci au forum de KissSubs pour les résumés des "dramas" portant sur les événements antérieurs au début de la série.

&

-&--&-

&

Il haït soudain autant que sa supérieure la cérémonie qui rendrait hommage dans quelques heures aux soldats tombés au combat et essaya de ne pas grimacer en épluchant la liste que Renee venait de lui refourguer, le visage fermé, l'uniforme d'apparat impeccable. Bien que leurs bleus aient déjà passés tests, entretiens, en trois exemplaires sinon plus, leur vice-commandante aimait les accueillir au camp d'entraînement en personne, examinant, soupesant, éliminant déjà, éliminant encore. Elle croyait fermement que c'était ici que se révéleraient faiblesses, aptitudes, intérêts, failles, bien avant la plongée finale dans un Gladiator, bien avant leur dernier test grandeur nature où lui-même jouerait le rôle du terroriste avec ses camarades.

_Ayres Chun-Li, ..._

Elle avait raison. Jamais leur unité n'avait droit à l'erreur. Ils étaient ceux qui rectifiaient les erreurs des autres, ils étaient les meilleurs. Cependant, le temps de service avait toujours été bref à Phantom, et ce dès les premiers jours de l'invasion qui l'avait fondé, cimenté, tout autant qu'ostracisé. N'était-il pas déjà l'un de ses membres les plus expérimentés, quand la seule vue des baraquements du camp lui donnait toujours des sueurs froides ? Il ne songeait pas au mot "survivant". Non. Il songeait à la grandeur de Phantom, à sa déchéance.

_Kenta (nom de famille non spécifié, recherche non concluante cf. dossier 13876A-13), 18 ans (sujet à caution cf. dossier précité), ..._

Si toutes les recrues étaient alors venues des autres unités, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. La jalousie était chose compréhensible, attendue même, simple question de bon sens. La Marine pestait contre l'armée de l'air qui enviait elle-même les nouvelles unités blindées. C'était humain. Sauf que les autres militaires se méfiaient de Phantom, taisaient leurs sources, mentaient... — et ça, ce n'était pas normal, c'était dangereux. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus loyaux les uns aux autres ? N'avaient-ils pas tous la même mission : sauver l'ordre établi qui avait empêché la plongée du Japon dans la barbarie après l'apocalypse, protéger le Logos du chaos des Lévinas ?

_Paku Gondo, 24 ans, Lévinas, recel (jamais prouvé - casier vierge), droitier, marié 1 enfant, 1m75, 70kg, armes semi-automatiques, compétences en explosifs, faiblesses au corps à corps..._

Cette défiance était une catastrophe à plus d'un titre : n'en étaient-ils pas réduits à aller racler désormais les bas-fonds des bidonvilles pour dénicher leur bleusaille ? Oh, ces gens-là savaient tuer, survivre, raisonner comme les pires criminels, certes, criminels qu'ils avaient sûrement été dans leur ancienne vie. Oh, tout ce que ces gens-là voulaient c'était une famille pour les accueillir. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient c'était un honneur qui serait leur confié, une tâche à remplir, un but, certes, certes, peut-être était-ce le cas. Le cas de certaines perles rares, et le camp existait pour les dénicher. Néanmoins, outre le risque d'infiltration de rebelles ou de futurs traîtres, le problème majeur restait que ces gens-là ne comprenaient pas la simple notion d'Ordre, comment pouvaient-ils alors le protéger, le protéger de ce chaos qu'ils respiraient par tous leurs pores ? Tous les membres de Phantom étaient égaux, des camarades, des frères d'armes... comment l'être quand ces recrues ne savaient pas, ne pourraient jamais...

_Tsurasawa Jin, 22 ans, Lo... _

Pas un Lévinas ? ... !

Le seul. De toute la sélection.

Tsurasawa...

Merde. Il ne suivait pas les trucs politiques de près, pas comme leur commandant ou même Shiba en son temps, mais ce n'était pas le nom de ce traître de politicien qui...

C'était. Et c'était là le fils qui lui renvoyait son regard sur le papier glacé. Là où nul ne l'aurait attendu. On l'aurait plutôt attendu à fomenter des révoltes dans Lévinas ou en fuite sur le continent ou planqué dans une retraite dorée... Est-ce qu'on lui avait forcé la main ? Pour le surveiller ? Ces imbéciles n'auraient pas pu le fourrer dans un bureau doré au lieu de leur refiler un tel brûlot ? Non. Apparemment non. Engagé volontaire. Pour Phantom. Avec des résultats irréfutables aux tests. Avec la signature de Drake en bas de la page, autorisant une période d'essai. Avec la contresignature de Renee, ordonnant de lui trouver un partenaire adéquat au camp d'entraînement.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, même pas brièvement. Il ne se pinça pas. C'était un ordre. Ses supérieurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ce que tous voulaient. Le bien de Phantom.

Et le gamin était sacrément convaincant, trop, peut-être, à vous écouter d'un air respectueux, à vous parler si posément, à vous mettre sa balle dans la tête de cible en moins de 6 secondes. 5 secondes 67. C'était beau à voir. Lui-même ne faisait pas mieux. Personne au camp ne faisait mieux non plus.

Personne sauf Katsuragi. Cinq secondes, à l'instant, sous ses yeux. Quel gâchis. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Renee ne se résignait toujours pas à éliminer le garçon - à le faire éliminer même, pourquoi envers et contre tout bon sens elle gardait ici depuis plusieurs mois ce psychopathe incapable de s'intégrer à un groupe, incapable de travailler en équipe, incapable même de se rappeler qu'il avait un partenaire, un seul partenaire, au minimum, le laissant crever en chemin sans le moindre remords. Oui, un tel gaspillage n'était pas aisé à décider. Il crut aussi comprendre pourquoi Tsurasawa, les yeux écarquillés, les yeux brillants, se proposa aussitôt pour être le nouvel coéquipier de Katsuragi. Une telle ambition chez le fils Tsurasawa n'était pas une bonne chose. Des psychopathes ou des ambitieux... Non, Phantom ne devrait pas en être réduit à de telles extrémités.

Il ne refusa pas la demande de Tsurasawa. Il aurait pu. La liste des défunts coéquipiers de Katsuragi était longue comme le bras. Il avait l'autorité pour. Il ne pensa pas à faire d'une pierre deux coups en signant l'autorisation. Non. Il pensa à la grandeur et à la déchéance de Phantom.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Renee l'emmena au camp pour la sélection finale, et l'y félicita, à sa plus grande surprise. Non seulement les deux gamins respiraient toujours, non seulement ils étaient en passe de devenir l'un de leurs meilleurs duos s'ils réussissaient cette dernière épreuve, mais ils étaient devenus inséparables. Il relut le rapport, lentement, plusieurs fois, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il avait raté quelque chose, un détail. Les détails, c'était toujours ce qui vous mettait dedans. Oui, ils remplissaient leurs missions ensemble, mais aussi mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble... Merde. Il s'était trompé ? Il jeta un regard à ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Phaser, Qing Lang et Kyuoushiro avaient été incorporés à leur unité après cette désastreuse opération en pleine mer qui leur avaient coûté deux camarades, aspirés par la plongée d'un sous-marin pirate. Un couard, deux assoiffés de sang, oh et des chiens obéissants qui ne chercheraient jamais à dominer ou utiliser Phantom certes, ce qui était là une bien piètre consolation.

Il examina à la dérobée les deux bleus qui avec les autres recrues se préparaient à les affronter tout à l'heure, sur le terrain que Shiba avait appelé jadis Silent Hill, en riant. Steve n'avait toujours pas bien compris pourquoi. C'était sûrement en rapport avec une vieillerie d'avant apocalypse. Leur ancien vice-commandant avait toujours adoré ce genre de trucs. Toute énamourée qu'elle ait été, Renee n'avait pas compris plus que lui cette passion pour...

Oh, bordel. Les yeux brillants, les... S'était-il trompé ? En long, en large, en travers. Il y avait pire façon de se trouver qu'en chargeant un pistolet en moins de 6 secondes dans un camp d'entraînement. Après tout, Renee et Shiba... Il devait y avoir pire façon.

Il observa la façon dont Katsuragi contemplait Tsurasawa, y compris quand celui-ci lui tournait le dos pour discuter en son nom avec leur troisième coéquipier, la façon dont Jin était le seul à toucher Jo, le seul à lui sourire, le seul... Tout le temps. Discrètement. Discrètement, mais pas secrètement non plus, pas comme deux de ses anciens camarades de la division aéroportée, qui avaient fini par être poussé au départ. Cela n'était pas le cas ici. Jin était beau parleur. Jo craint de tous. L'un et l'autre pas le genre à se laisser marcher dessus. Des personnalités individuelles trop fortes pour ne pas briser un groupe. En partie ce qu'il avait craint au départ, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait juste oublié que c'était une force aussi. Personne n'avait dû oser broncher trop fort, pas encore tout au moins. Si Phantom les acceptait, contrairement à à peu près toutes les autres divisions, contrairement au Logos de Jin, au Lévinas de Jo... combattraient-ils pour Phantom ? Phantom n'avait rien à perdre en les acceptant. Ils étaient habitués à l'incompréhension des civils, au mépris des autres militaires. Les autres les regardaient déjà comme d'étranges créatures pour monter dans les Gladiators, même s'il se murmurait que les autres divisions essayaient d'utiliser eux aussi des Gladiators à présent. Ingrats.

Oui, il s'était trompé.

Il entendit vaguement Renee mettre en garde Tsurasawa lorsqu'il demanda à en savoir plus sur ce test, lorsqu'il exigea d'intégrer Phantom s'ils réussissaient. Le bleu avait bien deviné. Deviné que ce n'était pas une mission d'entraînement comme les autres. Le gamin n'était pas arrogant. Malin oui. Il parlait juste au nom de son compagnon, au nom de Katsuragi qui devait en avoir assez de se tourner les pouces au camp d'entraînement. Jin était si raisonnable d'habitude, même lorsqu'il avait raison, tous les rapports le prouvaient. Raisonnable sauf en ce qui concernait Katsuragi apparemment. Renee ne comprenait pas. S'ils étaient si loyaux l'un à l'autre. S'ils avaient déjà ça, c'était bien. Ils savaient ce que loyal voulait dire. C'était un excellent début.

Demain, il aurait de nouveaux camarades.

Demain, il poserait sûrement la question à Jo, histoire de... histoire d'être sûr. Il n'allait quand même pas demander à Qinq Lang de tirer ses drôles de cartes pour ça.

Jo grognouterait un "parce que c'était Jin". Jin élaborerait un "parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi".

Et Phantom regagnerait bientôt un peu de sa grandeur passée.

FIN.


End file.
